Things Money Can't Buy
by cranesilk155
Summary: Kagome needs to a new job to support her studies. An unfortunate thing happened and she ended up meeting Inutaisho and his sons. Please bear with me cause I suck at summaries. SessxKag pairing
1. Job Hunting

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply 

Author's note: This will be my first Inuyasha fanfic. No beta-readers and all mistakes are done by me and only me so please bear with me. Well here goes the first chappie!!

Warning: Curses will be awaiting you as you read the fic.

--

--

--

Chapter 1: Job Hunting

Kagome eyed wearily at the one week old newspaper on her hands. She let out a deep sigh as she exited the fifth building this day and yet, no good results have come out. She slumped her shoulders in defeat when she saw that four of the encircled ads on the newspaper have a big red 'X' mark on it, done by her. Finally, the last one is now patiently waiting to be crossed out too.

Kagome stared at her stomach from where a disgusting grumbling sound emanated. _Oh! I forgot! I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch yet! _But yet, she can't do anything when she remembered her empty wallet and penniless pocket. Blame those things too why her feet were swollen from hours of walking.

It was nearly two o'clock pm and she went out from their home to find a job. She needs a part-time job to support her college studies. She is in her graduating year now in her HRM course. Their family is currently experiencing great financial problem since her dearest little brother, Souta, is studying too, and her beloved granny need his oh so expensive medicines. Her mom is not getting any younger too so she can't work regularly. She won't allow her dear Kagome to stop studying since she is their last hope.

Flashback (one week earlier)

"_You can't stop studying! I'll try hard just to make sure that you and you brother would be in good life before I join your father wherever he is." _

"_Stop talking like your gonna die tomorrow! Mom, I'll work so that Souta can conti—" She paused when she remembered that Souta is still in his first year in high school and is waaayyy too far in earning a degree in college. _

"_I'll do anything for the two of you. Besides it's only one year and your finally graduating. Don't lose hope." Mrs. Higurashi calmly told her daughter before going up the stairs. _

_Kagome sat down the couch and thought of a way of helping her mom. She reached for a newspaper and immediately read it for job hunting._

End of Flashback

Being a young adult as she was, she started to try working on her own. _Things are not the same after my dad died. _She sighed. She remembered how she carefree was she when he was still alive. How she wasted every money she was given. How she wasted every single cent of it. But yet, who can predict the future? Everything happened so fast. If she had only known that this thing is gonna happen, she probably did the opposite thing. _I guess I have to learn it the hardest way._

"What do I do now? What future can be waiting for me and my family?" She murmured while walking, holding a folder containing her resume and important documents. She sat on a bench at a nearby park and let the cool breeze engulf her exhausted form. Removing her high heeled shoes from her aching foot, she massaged the swollen poor thing and put it beside her hand bag which is neatly resting too beside her.

"Are you ready?" A guy from behind a sakura tree told another guy while they eyed the raven-haired girl peacefully sitting alone in her bench.

"I'm more than ready." He smirked evilly.

In just a blink of an eye, the two men in black hurriedly ran past the girl and grabbed Kagome's black handbag. Her eyes widened in surprise and her instincts told her to run after them, not to mention, barefooted, but she merely noticed it. Her important documents she used for the job interview were flying everywhere.

"Come back here, you piece of SHIT!!!!" She screamed while running furiously down the alley, with her black knee-length skirt.

She continued running after the men, people looking at her with surprised faces instead of helping her. She ran and bumped into people, running from an alley to another until she reached the…

_The HIGHWAY!!! _Her mind suddenly screamed when she heard hundreds of honks on the street that nearly burst her eardrums. And the men she had been following was miraculously… GONE!

A loud and outrageously long _BEEPPPPPPPP _reached Kagome's ears as her eyes widened and absent-mindedly screamed "**SHIIIIITTTTT**" while her hands are on her ears.

_SCRREEEEECCCHHHH_ A deafening sound of tires that were obviously forced to stop from rolling at its maximum speed was heard. Kagome was still standing in the middle of the road, saying a flood of curses.

"Are you crazy, woman?!" A guy obviously outraged guy about her age came out from the passenger seat of the black limousine.

"I'm still alive!! Arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama!" She prayed loudly. She noticed the guy with long silver hair screaming at her.

"Arigatou for sparing my life!" She remained in that horizontal position, her head almost leveled with the knees of the person in front of her. "You bastard, scaring the shit out of me, and almost killing me…" She mumbled and hissed while _'expressing her gratitude'_.

"What did you say?!" His vein twitched when his sensitive ears heard what she said.

"Inuyasha, stop shouting at the lady like that." A voice interrupted.

"Didn't you mother told you not to play along the highways? You know that the cars here travel lots of miles an hour! You almost gave me a heart attack, ya know!" The young man told Kagome who was still in the same position.

"Young lady, straighten your body up." She slowly raised her upper torso and saw a middle aged man with a silver hair too.

"And you managed to play in the street barefo-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the face of the girl and said, "Kikyo?"

"Gomen nasai, but Kagome's the name." _Inutaisho!! The owner of the Taisho Empire! The first good thing that happened to me today!_ Kagome grinned evilly in her mind.

_Her tone became suddenly soft, and she became respectful. Where's the flood of curse words? _Inuyasha noticed.

"Young lady, we can give you a ride as a payback for my son's rude behavior a while ago." Inutaisho offered.

"Yeah, perhaps. Sorry for a while ago, Kikyo." Inuyasha dumbly scratched his head.

"It's Kagome, dimwit." Kagome rolled her eyes to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her.

The three of them occupied the passenger's seat as Inutaisho started questioning Kagome.

"Care to explain what happened, young lady?" He calmly asked.

--

--

--

Japanese terms:

arigatou gozaimasu– Thank you very much

Kami-sama – God

Gomen nasai – Sorry (formal)

Author's notes: There! Chappie done! Was it a crap? Worthy to be in trash? Please R&R!!! Thanks a lot!!


	2. Meet Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers applied. YA know, the I-don't-own-anything-except-the-plot thingy.

**Author's notes:** Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter!! I really wanted the genre of this story to be humor but I don't know how to make funny scenes so I just played safe. Sorry if some lines are lame, please bear with me! I made this chapter longer than the first one.

Age clarifications:

Sesshoumaru-23

Kagome & Inuyasha-19

Souta-16

Enjoy reading!!

**WARNING!!! Curses await you as you read the chapter. You have been warned!!!**

--

--

--

Chapter 2: Meet Sesshoumaru

Inutaisho immediately asked his assistant to buy a pair of new shoes for Kagome after she told everything to him. She was totally grateful for the middle aged man as he gave her the shoes.

"Well, young miss, that is very unfortunate of you." He sympathized in a very businessman like tone.

"Yeah. And thanks for the little dork out there." She said the last sentence in a very low tone that didn't escaped Inuyasha's ear. They both exchanged scowls with equal furiousness. Inuyasha stayed in the middle stuck between the two talking persons who are seated beside the windows. They exchanged a little bit of glare here and a scowl there every now and then.

_This is my first time riding a limo!!_ Kagome's inner self said in glee.

"Otou-san" Inuyasha said instead of the usual 'old man', "Why have you even bothered helping her? Can't you see that ungrateful gal over there, giving me glares and curse words every now and then?" Inuyasha hissed at his father low enough for Kagome not to hear as she was busily watching the scenery outside.

"I heard every single thing, every word she said and every movement of her eyes. She sure has a new, thick dictionary of curse words." He answered in an equal low tone. "She's everything we needed." He continued with a meaningful smirk as if a light bulb just appeared on his head.

"You mean you heard all that shit, bullshit, damn, fu-"

"Stop it. She might hear you."

Turning back to Kagome, Inutaisho said, "Kagome, you said a while ago that you needed a job, right?"

"Hai," _I knew it! He'll give me a job just what I thought the moment I laid eyes on the rich man!!_

"I can offer you one that is suited well for you. You can study while working for us. It doesn't require much hard work so you can concentrate on your studies."

"Are you serious??" She raised an eyebrow at the old man.

"Of course." He said, "And you can remove that respectful mask away from your face. Don't try to be a person that you are not. Just stay on your own personality."

"You sure, old man? You're not kidding me?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes, you dork. I heard everything you said from the moment our chauffer almost killed you." Kagome laughed at her nickname. _Dork, _she repeated to herself. No one ever dared to use that word on her, well, except for Souta. Well, she didn't know that the infamous Inutaisho, CEO and owner of Taisho Empire, have such words in his vocabulary.

"So, when can I start?" She asked happily, ignoring the fact that her stomach already made loud grumbling sounds.

"As soon as possible." Inutaisho spoke.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Kagome drooled over the mansion. All those porcelain hanging on the walls, the antique jars and vases, big chandeliers, large dining set, their garage that almost as large as their home, breath taking garden that she had seen while walking towards the main hall of the mansion, made her eyes widened and almost got dizzy.

"Have a seat." Kagome gladly took the offer. "Please wait for a second; I'm just going to discuss some things. If you don't mind, can you join us for a dinner tonight? I would gladly introduce you to my family. I'll just change my suit into more comfortable house clothes."

"Sure, take your time." She said and looked at the man who faced his back to her.

_Big time guys, I'm expecting __**MUCH**__ money from this work._

Kagome roamed her eyes all over the mansion for the umpteenth time. She had been daydreaming about her dream house. Sure her traditional Japanese house looks okay and big for the four of them, and that's the only thing left by her father to them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the four maids started giggling and fall in line in the door, talking about… she doesn't know.

"He's home! Straighten your uniforms!" One of the maids said.

A white limousine suddenly appeared in front of the main door and out came a drop dead gorgeous guy with knee-length, shiny, silver hair, wearing a black and white suit matched with a navy blue tie and shiny black shoes. His amber eyes were sharp and seemed to be glaring at everything. He looks a lot like Inuyasha except that he is more stoic and serious in appearance and his ears doesn't stick out.

He walked gracefully with than well built body of his – not too muscular that he almost looked like a yakuza guy, not too skinny like a bamboo shoot – just right and perfect. The maids simultaneously and bowed as low as they could.

Kagome looked intently at him and her mouth formed into an 'O' when she saw him shove the first maid his briefcase. He removed his coat and shoved it to the second made. He continued walking slowly while removing his tie and tossed it to the third maid. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his inner clothing to allow more air in his neck and chest that has been choked with the blasted tie for the last ten hours. The last waited while the guy removed his shoes and the fourth maid picked it up. He continued walking inside the house without even saying thank you to the maids.

_Four servants? Can't he just go inside his room and arrange those things himself? Arrogant, bastard, rich, jerks! _

Sesshoumaru got inside the house and his eye caught a raven black haired girl. He tried to ignore her but being a dog demon, he immediately sensed her looking at him intently, and he hated it.

He glared at her but when he noticed that she didn't even blink, he began speaking.

"Stop drooling." His icy, cold, flat, emotionless tone with a hint of arrogance sent back Kagome to her senses.

Kagome reached her hand to the sides of mouth to see if she has been unconsciously drooling in front of the handsome guy. Feeling nothing, a vein twitched on her forehead. She hated to admit it, but she realized that her jaw is hanging and her eyes are wide open before he snapped at her thoughts.

"Me? Drooling? Before you? No way in hell I would!" She stood up and raised her voice because of slight embarrassment and the arrogance in his voice.

_No one dares to speak to this Sesshoumaru like that. _His eyes traveled from the tip of her toes, to her dress, and to the tip of her hair.

"New maid? No manners at that." With the same tone he used before, he spoke and went to the way upstairs without waiting for Kagome to answer him.

_What the?! He just looked at me like that? That I'm a bubblegum stuck in his shoes? _Kagome felt her blood drain from her system and all going to her head, as if it's going to burst anytime soon.

"Do I look like a maid?" She pointed at herself while facing Sesshoumaru's back covered with his silver hair. "I may be poor but I am quite sure that I treat other people nicely! You haven't even said thank you! And for your information, I was offered a job by Inutaisho!"

"Take note of the word 'quite'. You better check the dictionary what that word means. And I am **very** sure that the **job** my **father** is giving you is either being a laundry woman or a new maid." He said flatly but giving emphasis to the bold-lettered words without stopping from walking.

"Why you jerk! I'll either be a shoe wiper in the middle of the streets than to serve your big chunk of silver ego!" She knew she was just wasting her precious saliva talking to now an empty staircase. She slightly jumped when she heard a loud slam created by forceful closing of a wooden door.

"Fine. If that old man is just going to make me his maid, then I better get out of here. I'm just wasting my time; I know I can get much better job than being a maid. I thought it will be my lucky day today but just ruined by some certain silver heads. "She mumbled speaking to no one in particular. She grabbed her bag and started heading towards the door. She didn't care about the stupid dinner anymore.

"Wait a second there, Kagome." Her eyes flew to the stairs where Inutaisho in his 'normal' clothes. He walked down and faced Kagome.

_You call that long sleeves and coat your normal house clothes?? Arrogant, rich bastards._

"Do you have any appointments today?"

"None so far but I don't think I will accept the job as maid you-"She was cut off from talking when Inutashio started to open his mouth.

"Well, who said you that I'm going to hire you as a maid?" He asked, his hand gesturing her to go back to her seat.

"A certain silver head who threw stuffs at his servants?" She said with an unsure tone. Heck, she even jumped into conclusions that he's going to hire her as a maid!

"Oh, I guess you've met my older son, Sesshoumaru. He is just staying here for dinner because I requested him to do so. He has his own apartment here in Tokyo." He pretended not to hear Kagome's earlier conversation with Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru's the name of that big, silver ego." She mumbled to herself. Inutaisho smirked when he heard her mumbling.

"Being a maid is not the job I was offering you."

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

She had been in the living room of the mansion for hours now, drinking some tea with Inutaisho and Inuyasha. The three of them got along well and from time to time, the three would clutch their stomach in some funny stories shared by each other. Inuyasha is not really bad. She can sense the cool and kind personality of the young man. _I guess first impression doesn't last that long._

"… And then my hair was stuck with bubblegum so I had to cut three inches of it." Inutaisho said as he finished another story again. He can really be a kid sometimes.

She hated to admit it but this thing is already going annoying.

_When the heck do they want to feed me? I haven't eaten anything yet for Kami's sake!_

She looked down at her poor stomach that had just made its seventh rumbling sound. She checked her wrist watch. _6:30, what the heck!_

"Sir, dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes." A servant excused herself and went back to the kitchen.

_Be patient there tummy. Fifteen minutes more. _She could feel herself drooling at the delicious smell of the food.

"Fetch my son from his bedroom and tell him that dinner will be served." Inutaisho said and the maid politely bowed.

"Come one let's go to the dining table."

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Kagome settled herself opposite Inuyasha who was sitting beside Sesshoumaru. She licked her lips as each of the foods is served in the dinner table. How she wished she could jump on each and swallow them whole.

"Stop drooling." An icy cold voice snapped.

"I am not drooling!" Kagome said. _That's strike two!_

"My favorite!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Everyone started scooping their own food and Kagome happily and noisily munched her food. Sesshoumaru stared at her in disgust. _Manners girl. It seems like you've forgotten it at home._

Minutes past and they are half way in finishing their dinner when Inutaisho suddenly opened a conversation to liven up the mood.

"Kagome, you told me a while ago that you are in your final year of your HRM course." He eyed the young lady who was eating her fifth plate of chicken tempura.

"Un," is the only sound that was managed to produce by her full mouth.

"Well, Taisho hotel needs a new member of the staff, and I'm happy to inform you that I already called my secretary a while ago and told her that somebody got the position." He got the napkin on his lap and gently wiped his mouth with the soft cloth.

"Did you hear that wench? You got the position! I'm working there too. " Inuyasha exclaimed while bits of rice was coming out of his mouth.

"I got the position?" She said unbelievably.

"Yes, Kagome. You can start your new job as soon as possible. Maybe this Monday." He glanced at his son who is quietly eating at his right side.

"And I'm the heir of the Taisho Incorporated and the Taisho Pharmaceuticals." Inuyasha arrogantly raised his chin up as he said those words which was totally out of the topic.

_Yeah, yeah, boasting all of their businesses. _

"Thank you for trusting me and giving me the position." She bowed her head politely and sincerely gave her gratitude to the wealthy old man.

"You will be under the Management staff, the one responsible for the reservations and things needed for occasions. I expect you to participate well and cope up well with the other workers there." He said.

"Sure, I have definitely great social skills. That's for sure. You can even set me up as the future receptionist there." She rolled her eyes towards a particular person who obviously have no social life.

"You might scare foreigners and other guests with your eventual curses and mild languages, wench." Inuyasha snapped.

"I know where to place myself and when or when should I use my words." She said smartly.

"Ah. Bad thing you're not under my control on the hotel. I'm on the Dining staff (A/N: I just made this up!), the one responsible for the menus and foods served because of my sensitivity in smell and taste."

"It's a good thing then. I'll not be suffering under you." She put aside her ninth plate of tempura and burped out loud. She reached for the Strawberry-chocolate mousse dessert and got the spoon as she happily savored the taste of the diabetic substance. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, _where did she put all of that food?_

"Oh.. You don't know what's waiting for you in there." A smirk formed in the corners of his mouth.

"I betcha."

"Why did you invite me for dinner tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low tone, eyes not leaving his plate.

"Simple. To meet the new member of the staff." Sesshoumaru remained silent _I hope this is not another part of your ridiculous plans._

"Pardon me Kagome for his rude behavior towards you earlier and even now. You see my son has nothing in his mind but business." He said with a hint of sincere apology in his voice.

"It's okay. As long as I have the job and he's not my boss, everything is fine. When it comes to money, you can count on me. Mr. Walking Iceberg here is definitely none of my business." She confidently said.

_Oh fuck_. Inuyasha mentally cursed as he saw the vein on Sesshoumaru's forehead gradually getting thicker and thicker as it twitched.

"Watch your mouth. You talk arrogantly to the host of this dinner. You're eating like a pregnant whale. You're like a beggar by the way you eat and talk. I know that you're just after my family's money." Sesshoumaru said flatly and stared at Kagome directly in the eye.

"You actually talk!! I definitely thought you are mentally retarded dude! At least I'm, taking the chance to eat nice foods which I doubt you are just wasting. You must be thankful you experience this kind of things!" She suddenly put her spoon beside her plate, obviously offended by the insult the young man just told her.

"I can live without even lifting my finger and I can eat with just a snap of my finger. I'm unlike you – no manners. I'm not mentally retarded and I bet you are the one. I graduated at the age of seventeen at Harvard." He boasted.

"Easy there men." Inuyasha practically waved his hand in between the two forces to relieve the air of tension.

"Excuse me, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, but I guess I'm not welcomed here. Thank you for the dinner and for even letting me step on your precious doorstep." Kagome said in a low and deep tone, controlling her obvious anger and irritation.

_She's what I perfectly needed. _Inutaisho said to himself.

Without finishing her third plate of the dessert, Kagome fled out of the mansion.

_I've never been insulted that way before in my life. I can feel myself puking all the foods that I've eaten from that cursed mansion because of what he said. THIS MEANS WAR…_ Kagome angrily hissed to herself. She heard Inuyasha calling her but she didn't mind it. She walked towards the highway and rode a taxi with a heavy heart.

--

--

--

**Author's notes:** Well, that's it for now. I'm really trying my best for Sesshoumaru not to be OOC, you know, the few words he speaks, the cold tone, etc.

Anyways, I really don't know anything about HRM and I just made up some things regarding hotels. If you want something for me to clarify just tell me because I tend to be confusing sometimes. Please R&R. Criticism and comments are welcomed! Thanks for reading!!


	3. In FortyEight Hours

Hello minna! Thanks for those who reviewed the past two chapters -- _**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight, **__**Tsuki Shirou**__**, sesshoumarukagomeforever23, **__**nekoAmi30**__**drkkizzes12**__**AtomicKittenOnTheLoose**__**cocoke5**__**kyekye**__** and Demon Lover77**_ – thank you so much! You guys are great confidence boosters! I'm supposed to post this chapter a few days ago but I can't upload documents… Gomen ne! This chapter is unedited so sorry for the grammar, spelling and other mistakes. I'm just a beginner after all and blame all the stupid mistakes on me.

**Clarifications:** By the way, this story has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru being a demon and Inuyasha being a half. The setting of the entire story is in the modern world and all of them are human. I just made Inutaisho's, Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's hearing abilities sharper than an ordinary human. Let's say it just have to do with Inutaisho's genes. :P

**Warning: Curses follow… You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I just wish I own Sesshoumaru… sigh

--

--

**Chapter 3: In Forty Eight Hours**

--

--

--

Monday, first day of work.

Kagome just finished her early morning routine. This time, she made sure she has eaten her breakfast. She walked towards her bike to give her a ride towards the blasted hotel she'll be working now for.

Flashback

"_Miss, five hundred yen." The cab driver reached his hand towards Kagome._

_Oh snap!_

_That's the time that she noticed that she got nothing with her… absolutely nothing… Her bag was stolen and she got no money and she had ridden miles away already. Thanks to that Sesshoumaru, I've completely lost my mind!_

"_Wait a minute mister, I'll just get inside and get money." She waved off to the driver. Thankfully, he trusted her and didn't think that she might get away._

_Inside the house…_

"_Man, this would be my pocket money tomorrow!" She sighed and raised her hands up in the air, about to break the thing._

"_Here goes nothing… Bye bye Mr. Piggy." She looked at the broken pieces of her piggy bank and immediately got 500 yen._

_She went out and gave away her fare to the driver with a heavy heart._

End of flashback

She reached to her pocket with her 100 yen left.

* * *

Her knees are getting wobbly from pedaling the bike all the way to the Taisho Hotel. She got a hard time pedaling because she was conscious of her knee length skirt with a three inch slit at the back and her high heeled shoes. _No way I'm gonna expose my undies while riding this damned bike. _She pulled her skirt downward for the umpteenth time already.

_Honk Honk_

Kagome continued her way, ignoring the numerous honking of the car behind her.

_Hoooonkk… Hoooonnkkkk…_

Kagome turned back to see who's the one making those sound. She suddenly saw a black Porsche and a familiar silver headed guy.

"Oi, wench! It's not safe to ride on a mountain bike in the middle of the streets!" Inuyasha called out.

_Rich Bastards._

Kagome turned back to where she's heading and ignored him.

"Oi!" Inuyasha followed her in his Porsche's slow pace. Kagome started pedaling farther and faster. She didn't care whether her skirt already reached past her mid-thigh, exposing the smooth pale skin to the passers-by.

_Click…_

When her feet had gone berserk while trying to pedal faster, she noticed that the chain was off of the axle of the bicycle.

_Oh no… _

She stepped put her feet down to control the fast bicycle and to avoid her from colliding to something. She ignored the heat that came from the friction between the ground and her feet. Fortunately, she managed to save herself on time.

"I told you to ride. Just forget that goddamn pride of yours okay?" Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to get inside his luxury car.

"Fine." She carried her bike towards the car.

"Just put that junk at the trunk. You can't let that sit down on your lap." He opened the driver's seat's door not bothering to help Kagome with her stuff behind. He pressed some buttons in his car and the trunk automatically opened.

Kagome shook her head. _Rich bastards. _

She opened the passenger's seat's door and rolled her eyes for the ungentlemanly act of the stupid jerk beside her. Guys are supposed to open the door for girls, right?

"I know you're upset because of what happened at our house. Sesshoumaru's just like that. I mean we never got along after all these years. He's just like that, always stoic, ice berg, rarely talks." Inuyasha kept his sight on the road.

Kagome can't believe that Sesshoumaru is related with Inuyasha and Inutaisho. The two sure are bubbly and warm hearted, fun to be with, even though Inuyasha is such a jerk. If not for the obvious similarities in physical features, she would really think that he was just an adopted child. But you can't fool anyone because Inutaisho's genes are sure to be inside that walking glacier.

"I am really upset, for your information. I admit to myself that I am poor but no need to rub it on my face okay? I know you're rich but that doesn't give you a right to insult me." She said without looking at Inuyasha.

"I know. I also have lot of poor friends –"

"Knock it off Inuyasha. Use a more appropriate word than poor." Inuyasha made a mental note to remove the word poor in his vocabulary.

"Okay… I also have lots of friends not as high as my social standards." He didn't notice Kagome roll her eyes.

_This guy sure thinks so high of himself. _

"Can't your brother just shut up his mouth if he has nothing pleasing to say?" She said irritably.

"That's the point. All of things coming from his mouth other than business is surely bad that's why he shuts his mouth most of the time." Inuyasha clarified.

"Jeez, he's such a sadist." Kagome hissed.

"I betcha."

"Is he like that to all people?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. He really doesn't talk to people who are not worth talking to. It's a surprise that he even argued with you. Maybe because you're the first person other than me and dad to snap the hell outta him. My dad is amazed of you. You made Sesshoumaru talk a lot and I think that's the reason why he wanted to hire you." Inuyasha explained as a matter-of-factly.

"So you're using me, huh?" There's venom of sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't—"He was rudely cut off by Kagome.

"I'm just using him too to make money. If that's what your dad wants then that's what he'll get as long as you pay me every week with the right amount. For me, nothing is impossible with money."

"Man, you sure are desperate." Inuyasha tapped his finger on the steering wheel.

"Hell yeah. You and Sesshoumaru are like north pole and equator."

"You know, he was controlled most of his life, even his birth was planned. The two of us were trained since young to hold our family's businesses. I think that alone explains the way he acts." He said as he took a sharp turn along a curve. He sure doesn't get caught by over speeding and with just one flick of his finger; the police would easily release him.

"Planned? What do you mean by that?" She turned now to Inuyasha who is concentrating avoiding from crashing into another car.

"My granny forced my dad to marry a woman, who happened to be Sesshoumaru's mom even without love just because of the freakin' business. His mom died after giving birth to him. After a few years, my dad met my mom and after my granny's death, they married, this time, because of love and… Eureka! There came yours truly." Inuyasha saluted in front of Kagome.

"Oh… And that makes you two half brothers. He sure is jerkier than you. It's just a pretty light reason to turn back to the world. I experienced worse than that. By the way, where's your mom?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"She died after giving birth to me. I think that my dad has a curse in him that after his wife has given birth, they'll immediately die." He chuckled as he joked, trying to hide the pain I his voice. "But that's okay. My dad is enough. He did a pretty good job in raising the two of us like giving our necessities and money even though he rarely had time with us. But I understand its business anyway."

"You have no problem in life. You're so rich, the future heir, and your just 19 like me. Hell, I can't even enroll myself in the university this year." A pang of hurt just jolted inside her. How come everything is given incomplete? She has no money but with the attention of her family, but Inuyasha has lots of money, but no attention from the family. _Which is much better?_

"Well, here we go. Come on out now." He went out of his car and waited for Kagome to come out before locking it.

She entered the fancy hotel and smiled at the sight. Marble floors shined and you can almost see your reflection in it. Elegant black lounge chairs where located neatly at the lobby. The receptionist desk is colored in a dark shade of mahogany, matching the other decorations of the hotel. Green plants were marvelously scattered around the place while the glamorous fountain gracefully flowed in the middle. Chandeliers and the white lights added to the classiness of the hotel. It was neither over decorated nor lacking of decoration. It was simple with a tinge of modishness and simplicity which are added to cool ambience of the place. She was sure that it was a creation of a famous international interior designer.

"Sugoi." She said. She looked around and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't with her already. That only meant one thing. She's alone.

"I suppose you're Higurashi-san, ne?" A pretty lady asked.

"Hai." She bowed her head.

"I'll tour you to the building." She said before following the girl.

* * *

"Finally, this is the Receptionist Division. Kikyo-san is the head of this division." A girl with long dark hair introduced. Their office is found in the other side of building, just opposite ours." She added with a smile. She has been talking and roaming around the building for an hour and a half already. Kagome was not listening to her for about an hour now and was just busy looking at the whole building and looking at the few foreigners who pass by her.

_She does look a lot like me. No wonder Inuyasha has mistaken me as her. _Kagome thought as she saw Kikyo smile at her.

"The upper floors are the offices of the higher positioned people. The higher the position, the higher floor they are located. You can use this map of the whole building in case you have forgotten what I've told you today." The girl pointed at the map of the building located near the receptionist. Kagome took a last look at the lobby before following her guide.

"By the way Higurashi-san, my name is Sango. I was the one assigned by Inutaisho-sama to tour you inside the building. He told me that you can start tomorrow. We are located under the same department. I'll introduce you later to the other members of the staff." She is now entering their supposed to be office.

"No need to be formal, Sango, just call me Kagome." She reached her hand to Sango who gladly accepted it.

"Well, you're just so lucky; you got hired by Inutaisho-sama himself." Sango smiled genuinely.

* * *

Kagome was just lurking around and observing Sango on what she is doing before she starts working the next day. She just found new friends who welcomed her dearly. There is an orange haired girl, who is named Ayame who is a friend of Eri, there comes Hojo, a cute guy beside Ayame. The others were Bankotsu and Yura. Kagome was sitting beside Sango as she browsed through some files and read some of it. Good thing she knows some of it because of her course.

She has high social skills and even if you throw her in a dungeon will people speaking different languages, she will still live effortlessly. She had been joking with them as they continue interrogating her to know more about her. She instantly felt comfortable with them.

Suddenly, all the other persons inside stood up and bowed at the person who just entered the office. She just raised her eyebrow.

Sango noticed that Kagome is still standing proudly and suddenly yanked Kagome's head down.

"Hey! What was that for?" She hissed.

"That's Miroku, the head of our department." Kagome's mouth turned to an 'o' when she heard Sango's explanation and turned to the guy with a tiny ponytail behind him.

"I guess you must be Kagome Higurashi, the new member of my staff. No need for formalities, just call me Miroku." He reached for Kagome's hand and shook it.

"Beware of him, he's a pervert." Sango whispered to her ear.

"Roger." Kagome whispered back but Kagome can sense the good aura in Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku, wazzup?" Bankotsu suddenly ruffled Miroku's hair and playfully punched him while he checked the other members of the staff.

"You guys really don't treat him as your superior right?" Kagome turned to Sango.

"Yeah. He's different from the other department heads you know. People here are good friends of him and Inuyasha, you know the Dining Staff head." Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Miroku's hand slowly creeping towards Sango's behind.

"Why you lecher!!!" Sango suddenly slapped her superior with the thick folder she was holding.

Miroku rubbed his sore cheek while wincing in pain.

"Oh, well, the monthly checking of the general manager and supervisor will be today, so clean up this place, arrange all the papers, the empty cans and containers of chips must be properly placed on the bin." Miroku said ignoring the fact that his staff really made a mess on their office and it looks like a tornado had just came in that place.

"He'll be up in ten minutes so let's hurry!" Miroku helped them clear the place to make the work easier.

"You know, we just clean this place once a month every time that stoic general manager is doing his monthly tour. The rest of the days, this place is in chaos." Sango quickly filed the papers in each of the tables while the others are busy picking up dirt like elementary students who's gonna be punished for messing up their classroom.

_I'm gonna have fun in here._

"Your head doesn't mind?" Kagome asked while helping Sango.

"He doesn't mind at all. In fact, he's always partying with us during working hours." Sango explained. "He just got the position because his family is one of the best investors in Inutaisho's company. You see in such a young age of 21 he's already a head of this department."

"Rich bastards." Kagome and Sango hissed.

They completely cleaned the whole place after a few minutes. They got ready to see the supervisor and stayed silent inside while waiting for Miroku to give them the 'go' signal.

"They're here!" Miroku said as he opened the door revealing two persons.

"Minna-san, the general supervisor, Kouga Ishigaki, and the general manager and future CEO, Sesshoumaru Taisho." Miroku introduced, pointing at both of the men who entered, respectively.

_What the heck?! _Kagome cursed under her breath as her eyes widened when she saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the side and as what he expected, he saw Kagome. He gave out a ghost of a smirk and gave a dark look at her as if he just saw a queen cockroach inside _his_ hotel. At least he made her a royal in his thoughts; a royal waiting to be crushed by his mighty heel.

Jerk.

Jerk.

Jerk.

JERRRKKKK!!

Kagome's has been glaring and rolling her eyes the whole minute.

"So… well… Uhmmm…" Miroku said in a sing sang voice when he noticed the eerie silence between his men and the two high officials of the hotel.

"Miroku, I want a report of how this department is doing, all the transactions that has undergone your hands and all the reservations in this month. I want that in forty eight hours to be exact from today." Sesshoumaru commanded in an authoritative tone.

"But I have—" Miroku scratched his head and said something but stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"No buts pony tailed boy, let that newbie do it. I need to test her strengths and weaknesses regarding this work since my father was too confident in hiring her. I hope you won't disappoint me Higurashi." Sesshoumaru turned his back towards the awed members of the staff and leaned towards Miroku.

"Don't let her know it or you'll loose your job as well as hers." He whispered to Miroku and made sure no one heard him.

Kouga immediately followed Sesshoumaru after he gave a small apologetic nod to Kagome.

_Fuck you Sesshoumaru._

"What the fuck!?" Kagome exclaimed after Kouga closed the door. Sesshoumaru heard it faintly since he was just a few meters away from the room.

"That's unfair Miroku! Tell that goddamn boss of yours to change his decision! She's hasn't even started as a regular employee yet and he's gonna give her a job that big?" Sango turned to Miroku.

"As much as how I wanted to, but I can't, honey! His position is a lot higher than mine; I know you know that, Sango dear!" Miroku told the pissed Sango.

"Don't call me honey or dear! Got that?"

"Kagome, just I apologize to what Sesshoumaru had just acted a while ago." Miroku said. She can't believe that her own superior is actually apologizing to her!

"It's alright Miroku. I can do it. I'll shove my report into his goddamn throat after forty eight hours." She hissed in a low tone.

"That's the spirit!" Ayame pounced her back.

_Man, how can I do that? I haven't been here for a half day and that's what will happen to me? I have no fucking idea what is going on in this building! What transactions blah blah blah… Oh Kami-sama! Help me!_

--

--

--

--

**Author's notes:** Well, third chapter is here!! Is it too boring because of lots of descriptions? Too lame? Constructive criticisms, suggestions and comments are warmly welcomed. Please R&R. Thank you!

_-Liana_


	4. Sesshoumaru is what?

Author's Note: Phew! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you won't kill me for this one. I have lots of work these past few months and I was unable to update any fics of mine. Add the writer's block too. Thanks for those who reviewed the past few chapters, I really appreciate it! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Sesshoumaru is what??**

Kagome entered the building with a thick folder in her hands, busily reading files about the current condition of their department. Thank God Miroku is doing his job as a responsible department head in spite of his stubborn attitude. He gave her his daily notes about the reservations and things needed for a particular occasion, what the costumer wants and their conditions.

She just got her new pair of uniforms and new shoes given freely to the employees of the hotel.

She met Inuyasha again and had some stupid conversation with him, this time, the mood is not that serious anymore and it's more of a friendly talk. She glanced at her wrist watch. _29 hours left. _She walked quickly to avoid being late. Just a few minutes more and it will be eight o'clock already.

"Higurashi-san!" A familiar dark haired guy dressed in a formal suit approached her.

"Ishigaki-san?" She tilted her head to the side as she recognized the panting man in front of her.

"I just passed by to say sorry for what Sesshoumaru has done yesterday. I know you are just new in here, not even a week old." He said.

_Jeez, why do other people usually do the apologies in behalf of this Sesshoumaru?_

Sensing that Kagome won't budge in her place, he said, "Okay, I'll just make Sesshoumaru change his mind –"

"No need." She waved frantically in the air. "I don't want the past 19 hours to be wasted for nothing. I mean, you see, I've already started doing whatever he wants me to do. I want to prove him that I have something in me." She said, her heart flowing with determination. She gave herself a mental handshake for her well done speech in front of the supervisor.

"Then good luck Higurashi-san." He bowed, gesturing that he cuts off their conversation.

"Just Kagome, till next time." She turned back her on her heels and he heard his faint voice.

"Kouga here!" He said and his footsteps died in Kagome's ears.

She smiled at Kikyo who just entered the lobby and she smiled back. _People here seem to be so nice. How come Sesshoumaru's the only one stoic? _She shrugged off the idea as she entered their office and settled herself beside Sango.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

She had been typing noisily, her fingers digging hard with every key in the keyboard. She still has 25 hours before her deadliest deadline. Papers filled her table, while her pen was tucked behind her ear. She had been concentrating for the past four hours, ignoring the merry chatting of her other co-workers.

She had been good friends

Her feet had gone numb and her butt was too sore from sitting for hours. It's already twelve o'clock and she just has done half of her report.

"Kags, take a break. Let's eat lunch, my treat!" Sango happily chatted away.

"Sure." _As long as it's free._ She gathered her things and caught up with Sango, the thick folder still tucked under her arm.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Eri, Kikyo, and Hojo went together to a particular restaurant only a block away from the building to eat their lunch.

"So, Kagome, how's the report? I've heard from Miroku here that Sesshoumaru gave you a hell of a task." Kikyo asked as she twirled her fork to the pasta in her plate.

"I just did half of it. Not yet finished with the other half. I hope I can do it before the damn forty-eighth hour." She said.

"Don't bother understanding that jerk. He's been like that for the rest of his life." ayame rolled her eyes.

"But you still have the hots for that supervisor ne?" Sango nudged Ayame. Ayame glared in return with a blush on her face.

"He seems pretty nice though. Go get him Ayame!" Kagome cheered. The guys whistled and the girls clapped. The people on the restaurant stared at the group of youngsters occupying at the large table.

"Kikyo, how about your Inuyasha?" Sango teased.

"Oh… Going steady as usual. Some childish arguments here and there just because he's a jerk." Kikyo sipped on her softdrink.

"I know now why Inuyasha has mistaken me for you. We look a lot like each other. Are we blood related or something? You see, I have never met any cousin or any close relative of mine." Kagome asked the black-haired beauty in front of her.

"I don't know either. We have lots of distant relatives and I have just met some of them.

Sango felt something ticklish on her behind. Her eyes widened and a vein twitched on her eyebrow when she saw Miroku's fingers itching to grab her butt. She balled her fist and pow! Miroku was hit bull's-eye.

"Miroku, just stop you obsession with Sango's butt! It's disgusting you know!" Ayame scowled at the ponytailed man.

"I just want to take a hold on one of God's greatest creatures! The women!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Perverted-head." Snago rolled her eyes.

"Kids nowadays…" They heard a certain old bald man shook his head while looking at them.

"You just gave the people a bad impression about us." Ayame scowled.

"It's not my fault that God made awesome creatures like women." Miroku defended himself.

"Quit the crap will ya!" Eri, who has been silent for a while finally spoke.

"Hey! I thought you were dead in your seat, Eri." Kagome said when she noticed that Eri has been silent for a while.

"Well, I'm just thinking about having our monthly ritual; now that Kagome is with us then I think we should do it at her place then. It should be our welcoming party for her!" Eri suggested. Kagome raised her eyebrow dumbfounded.

"Monthly ritual? Don't tell me you guys have a fraternity and hire me as a new member? Jeez, I don't wanna die of hazing." Kagome popped a spoonful of banana split into her mouth.

"Not a fraternity silly. It's just a two days-two nights sleep over, and we're having it at your place." Sango said happily.

"It has been a gesture of us for almost one year already and now it's your turn since you're just new." Sango continued.

"Really? It's okay for me my house is traditional Japanese style, I don't know if you'll be comfortable with it." She said reluctantly.

"Of course! We are not rich brats in here except for a particular management head." Sango glanced at Miroku's way and wished she hadn't said anything when she saw Miroku look down.

Miroku really hates being a rich kid. Being forced to do things doesn't want to. He just wanted to live normal lives like the people in his department. He was having more fun with them rather than have dinner parties with elite people.

"Hey! I didn't mean that." Sango said the nearest thing to an apology. Miroku's face lit up and smiled boyishly at Sango . She scowled and turned away her face from him.

"So, when will it be held?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Just let me finish this looooooooong report." She stretched her arms wide at her both sides to emphasize the word 'long'.

"We can have it next week, Friday night, Saturday morning, Saturday night and Sunday morning so our jobs won't be affected. I'll just inform my mom to clean the spare rooms and be ready to prepare food for all of us." Kagome continued informing them.

"Sorry, Kagome because of that looooooong report." He stretched his arms too, mocking what Kagome did earlier. "He threatened to fire me and you if I won't let you make a report. Boy, my parents would kill me! I'm on an on job training ya know, just like Sesshoumaru before he takes the throne of being the CEO."

"It's okay, I know you're situation. Besides I wanna prove to him that I have something in my head called brain, unlike him which is full of air." She said and sipped the last drops of her milk-chocolate smoothie.

"Thanks for understanding." Miroku smiled.

Kagome glanced at her watch and saw that she already needed to go back to work.

"Guys, I guess I'll have to go back to the hotel. I need to finish my work by tomorrow at 1:00 pm. I'm still halfway on my report." She politely said to her co-workers who were still busily eating.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can walk you towards there." Miroku gladly offered and maliciously added. "If it's okay with Sango. Just don't be jealous honey. She's just a friend and besides she's too ugly for me." Miroku assured a glaring Sango, who was itching to punch him in the face.

A vein twitched on Kagome's brow.

"Who are you calling ugly??!!!" She suddenly released her fist and gave Miroku a nice uppercut. "Thanks Miroku, but I can walk alone. It's only a block away from here and I don't want a **hideous** looking person to stroll along with me." She gathered her folder and bag from the table exited the restaurant. She waved goodbye and gave a smile to her other friends through the glass door.

_That's the umpteenth time a girl hit me today. _Miroku rubbed the sore spot. _Mental not to self: Remove the word ugly from my vocabulary. _

PAK!

"Hey! What was that for?" He turned to Sango who slapped him with a newspaper.

"That's for calling me honey."

_Women!_

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

_Twenty-four hours left. _She thought after glancing at her clock. She remembered that Sesshoumaru gave her the task at one o'clock the previous day. She flipped her long raven-black hair and continued walking towards the management staff's office.

Their office was located at the third floor of the forty-six story building. She pressed the button and waited for a while as the lights on the numbers where slowly decreasing.

_40_

_39_

…

_22_

_21_

_I'm on the freaking ground floor!_ She tapped her foot and impatiently waited for the elevator to stop.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Thank Kami!" She heaved a sigh of relief when the freakin' elevator finally opened. It revealed a tall man, with silver hair, wearing a coat and tie and shiny black shoes, a.k.a. Sesshoumaru.

He went out and looked down at Kagome when he stopped in front of her. She she estimated that she was a feet and three inches less than Sesshoumaru so she didn't bother to look up at him, afraid that she might suffer a stiff neck if her head was raised in an improper angle since he was standing too close before him. She just settled herself looking at his necktie.

"How's the report doing? I need it tomorrow one o'clock sharp. I have to review it and give it to the members of the board as soon as possible. My office is in the fortieth floor." He said with his cool façade surrounding him.

"I'm still working on it now and I am currently heading to the management staff's office to continue my work. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be using the elevator in going up because I wasted my time waiting for the elevator to come down." She explained at his navy blue necktie.

"Why wait for several minutes and bother use the elevator which was in the 40th floor if you can use the stairs? You're only heading for the third floor anyway. It'll just take you a few seconds if you used that inclined plane."

Kagome felt offended with his words. _Who the hell cares if you came from the 40__th__ floor? Just because you have a high position and is located at a high floor I can't already use the elevator? _

"I wanna save my strength for my work later sir. And, the lower floors have an advantage too. The one in higher floors have greater chances to die in an earthquake while we can easily run downwards to save our dear lives. By the time you get down using an elevator from the 40th floor, the building has already collapsed." She stepped to the side and walked towards the elevator and pressed the 3. _I wish there'll be a magnitude 10 earthquake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sesshoumaru just shrugged and continued walking towards the parking lot.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

The next day

Kagome typed the final sentence on the computer. After a few seconds, a toothy smile flashed across her lips. She refused eating lunch with Sango and co. since she still has to finish her report. It was now 10 minutes to one, she was ten minutes early.

She nearly barely got any sleep from the past night and she could hardly keep her eyes open. The weather sure is cool, a perfect time to have a siesta. She would reward herself an ice cream after that and 15 hours of sleep.

She quickly filed and organized the papers needed, then put it on a white folder. She quickly stood up and planned to dash towards Sesshoumaru's office to shove onto his throat her report.

She reached the fortieth floor of the building. She remembered where the general manager's office is when Sango toured her to the building. Her eyes flew to a direction on a far end, a mahogany door and half of it was made up of glass. It was isolated from the hotel rooms at the floor and it was easy to recognize.

She knocked on the door and peeped on the glass. She saw Sesshoumaru talking with someone on the phone. He quickly spotted her when he heard the faint knock on the door. He made some movements with his fingers, gesturing for her to come in.

She opened the door and went in quietly. He offered her a seat with his left hand and she obediently followed.

"Okay. I'll call you later." She heard him say as he put his phone down.

"So?" He said, breaking the silence. Saying nothing (which surprised Sesshoumaru), she handed him the neatly filed folder in her hands. He reached for it and browsed his contents. A smile crept onto his handsome features as he closed the folder.

"I am impressed." He said composedly.

_Sesshoumaru is what? I..Impressed?_ She cannot believe what she heard. _Sesshoumaru… is complimenting me? _She didn't expect it. She has already prepared some responses in case of some insults about her work. Heck, this was their first encounter which he didn't insult her.

"Thank you." She bit back her rude remarks that were attempting to come out from the tip of her tongue.

"You made this clear and organized. Written simply but amazingly." He browsed again her work and put it down his desk. "You are exactly what we need." He said while pushing his reading glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

_Exactly what they need? Then what Inuyasha said that his father is just using me to break that freaking ice barrier around his son is just a nonsense conclusion?_ She thought carefully.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Go down and get your things. Meet me at the parking lot ten minutes from now." Sesshoumaru said while his straight back to the chair.

"Where are we going?" She inquired him.

"I'll treat you for a job well done and I have important things to discuss with you." Sesshoumaru finished the conversation and Kagome went out of the office to get her things.

Sesshoumaru eyed the two folders on his desk. One was Kagome's report, and one was Miroku's. Miroku has already submitted the management department's monthly report to him the day before Kagome was hired at the hotel. It was really the department heads' responsibilities to do the reports that's why he received violent reaction from Miroku. He just wanted to test the girl's abilities because his father assured him that she is a well trained one and they needed her for their future of their business.

**Flashback **

"_What the fuck!" Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's faint shout as he strode faster towards the elevator._

"_Sesshoumaru, you don't need to do that, Miroku already submitted the report yesterday and the girl is still clueless about the happenings in this hotel!" Kouga caught up with him._

"_Leave it. I know she can do it if she really got what it takes." Sesshoumaru said._

**End of Flashback**

He quickly took the other folder and threw it onto the trash can. It was Miroku's. _She did her work way better than that rich spoiled brat's._ (A/N: Sorry Miroku!) Then he stood up and got his suit jacket to meet Kagome in the parking lot.

--

--

--

--

**A/N:** I basically don't hate Kikyo so, I'm not gonna make her stubborn in my fic. You can ask me questions if you have something that you don't understand in my fic if you think that my explanation is a bit blurry. Feel free to give me a comment if you want something to be clarified.


End file.
